


Not Expected

by moon932



Series: KindaTonyCentricTBH [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Support Dogs, Tony Stark Centric, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, dont mind the huskey, kindasalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932
Summary: The Avengers expected a lot from the billionaire, but didn’t expect to find him snoring with a huskey sprawled out on his chest
Series: KindaTonyCentricTBH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601650
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Not Expected

The team expected a lot from the billionaire when they finally got into his good graces, what they didn’t expect was to find him passed out on the couch with a husky sprawled out on his chest and stomach.

The two were napping, a movie playing in background. Natasha squinted a little, the way the dog was laying, she’s seen it somewhere before.

“Uhh... What?” Clint asked, the same time the dog sneezed. The way it looked up at them and growled, making sure it was over it’s owner, Natasha could only guess how protective the dog is.

Tony groaned, bringing a lazy hand to scratch the furry belly of the huskey. “Maggie,” he grumbled as Maggie started to lick his face. 

“It seems you have visitors sir,” a british voice sounded throughout the room, “Yeah, figured that out Jay.” Slowly sitting up, giving Maggie enough time to situate herself by his side, he looked over. 

Tilting his head to look at the five people in his living room he raised an eyebrow. “Weren’t you guys supposed to come tomorrow? You know, when you said you would.” 

Kicking his legs over the side of the couch he stood up with a stretch. Scratching Maggie behind the ears as she jumped down from the couch, coming up to his knees.

“We wanted to come earlier.. to het used to the place.. and residents.” Steve said, eyeing the dog he could now see had one red and gold leg. Tony raised an eyebrow, eyes scanning over all of them as he walked to the kitchen.

“And you couldn’t have looped me into the discussion? Or you know, come at the set time we all agreed on.” No one missed the way he emphasized ‘all’, though they didn’t mention it. 

“Lighten up!” Clint said, jumping over the back of the couch and making himself at home. “What harm could it do to have us come a little bit earlier?” 

Tony snorted at the irony, of course they wouldn’t know. Rolling his eyes he brought down a holographic keyboard and typed in some commands. Not even bothering to hides his snickers as Maggie nipped at the archer. “Well Legalos, I had some confidential projects I had to get done before I could give my lovely guest a proper welcoming.” 

Tony didn’t even have to look to know the infamous Captain America was giving him his gaze a disapproval.  
“Ah! Stark, come control your dog!” 

Tony looked up from browsing his cabinets to see Maggie nudging Clint, looking a bit closer he could see why.

“I don’t have to,” he replied, “That is of course if you do get up so she can grab what you have so graciously sat on.”

Bruce walked over to the kitchen island, taking a seat at the end, watching with mild interest Maggie’s quest. The scientist could barely hide his amused smile as Maggie got what she wanted.

What she wanted was an icy blue bandana, bringing it back to the resident billionaire. Steve wandered closer as he watched Tony tie the bandanna around the dog’s neck, scratching it behind the ears and patting it on the head. He resumed cooking quietly, dancing around the huskey as he moved around the kitchen. 

Thor and Natasha sat where they fitted, Clint coming over to island, most likely not wanting to sit on the couch as Maggie stretched out on it. “What’s with the glum look Birdbrain? Sad the dog got your spot?”

Clint grumbled a ‘no’ under his breath, sitting at the table, Natasha sliding in beside him. 

“What are you making Stark?” Steve asked, looking into the kitchen to see it come alive, the appliance beeping, the billionaire was in the center of it all too. He controlled the area, with tilts of his heads, presses of buttons, chopping of vegetables, he looked as if he was a ring master. Everything was on his command, “Nothing much cap, just thought might make a lunch.” Steve hummed, going to fill in the last seat at the island. 

They talked amongst themselves, though Tony only listened, put input where he could. He didn’t mind the people coming into his home, actually no, that was a lie. He didn’t like these people coming into his home unannounced, he had events to get done, and wanted to go help clean up the city. He scratched at his neck, calling Maggie to have her food. He went simple, dumplings with a side of veggies. Serving them, he took in the amount everyone took, Clint took more than Natasha and Bruce, but not as much as Thor and Steve.

There was barely any left. Only about three. Tony only sighed through his nose, patting Maggie on the head as she looked up, how can a dog be so human?  
Or maybe he was just lonely.

Either way, he grabbed the last three dumplings. Not even batting an eye at Clint’s whines of protest. Tony walked to the elevator to take him down to the lab, Maggie not far behind him as she wanted to stick closer to her owner.


End file.
